Operation: FEAR
by em-the-red-rose
Summary: After waking up in a holding cell with his team, Skipper needs to escape before the experiments begin. See why Skipper really is afraid of needles. Bonds would be tested and only courage and friendship can lead you out to freedom. After all, there is nothing to fear but fear itself right? First POM fic so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

AN: **This is my penguins of Madagascar fanfiction so please be kind! Suggestions are highly appreciated! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

As Skipper regained consciousness, he noticed that his foot was chained to a wall. The cell wasn't that big so he could walk around freely even with the chains on. He noticed that his team were also chained up and were still unconscious. He tried to remember how they got here but he couldn't. He looked around again and a memory surfaced. He has been here before. But as soon as it came, it went.

He looked past the bars and saw machines that he couldn't begin to comprehend their purpose and chemicals stored in various vials and tubes. He made a note to ask Kowalski about that later.

His pulse suddenly quickened and he suddenly felt a hint of claustrophobia, which was weird. He didn't have claustrophobia. This place sent shiver down his spine, fortunately, his team started regaining consciousness.

"Ugh, Where are we?" asked Private.

"Good question, any answers Kowalski?"

"Let's see, it appears that we are inside a holding cell. The chains are solid and so are the bars. Outside it would appear that it is a laboratory."

"A laboratory huh?" it suddenly hit him. "That means this place has…" before he could finish, Rico grabbed his beak and so did Kowalski.

"Yes Skipper I know. Best we keep quiet before our captors figure out that we're awake."

"We need to get out of here! Kowalski options!"

"There are no windows and it appears that we are underground. Hmm, we could blow it up with-"

Before he could finish his sentence Rico shouted "Woohoo! KABOOM!"

He tried to regurgitate a bunch of dynamite but nothing went up. He tried to regurgitate a bazooka but still none came out.

"Huh? Wha oing on?"

"Rico, where are all our weapons?"

" Unh 'noh!"

Before they could further discuss it, the door opened and a voice that sent shivers down Skipper's spine spoke.

"Welcome my new experiments!"

They turned and saw an emperor penguin in a lab coat.

"Experiments?!" Private exclaimed.

"Yes, yes little one. Private is it? Let's see…"

He took a folder from his back and examined its contents.

"Hmm, naïve, gullible, a good fighter though but a tad bit too innocent for your job eh?"

"What?" Private didn't know if he should be insulted, scared or flattered. Maybe all three at the same time?

"Ooh ah you?" Rico asked while scratching his head. This is all so very confusing.

"Ah, I am assuming you are…Rico?"

Without waiting for a response he flipped some of the papers in the folder and read them.

"Hmm, Slight psychopathic behavior, lost the ability to speak properly on a mission and suffers slight separation anxiety."

"Wha are ooh talkin' 'bout?!"

If he had his weapons Rico would have blown him up already and if he was out of this cell, he would have kicked the living daylights out of that smarty-ass penguin.

"the tall one must be Kowalski then, Very smart though not as smart as me, slightly obsessive especially with regards to a special female dolphin and poor at making decisions based on what they call "the gut instinct". Can't say I blame you though, I have the same problem sometimes."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Now, now be patient! Why Skipper, you've been unusually quiet."

The three penguins noticed their commanding officer was indeed acting a bit weird. He was staring at the odd scientist, his beak slightly open and Kowalski thought that if it were possible for penguins to sweat, Skipper would be drenched in it.

"Skipper, are you alright?" he asked.

Skipper didn't give a response and just continued to stare at the scientist. Forgetting they were possibly engaging an enemy, Kowalski fully faced skipper .

"Skipper, I'm terribly sorry for this."

He slapped his commanding officer, hard. He almost expected to be flipped to his back or slapped back but skipper only looked at the scientist again and took a step back.

"It's you." He whispered.

"I see you remember me, old friend."

"You are anything but my friend you bastard!"

Skipper yelled but maintained his distance. He wanted to get his team and get away from that deranged and utterly evil scientist. He knew his team was staring at him with a mixture of confusion, worry and fear. They had never seen him act like this and it's very self explanatory why they were worried and confused. If it weren't for his pride, he would have ran to the furthest corner and hope he would be seen but his team needed him to get away from the unholy bastard that-

"Come now Skipper, didn't you enjoy your last visit to me? It was rather interesting and slightly surprising."

"Skippah, who is this?" Private's voice shook with fear.

"This is Aeron Cain. Traitor to the PENGUINS and our whole species. He joined the LEOPARD SEALS when he was denied to experiment on live penguins and other species. "

"Well now Skipper, that's just some text book reference from the academy, have you forgotten how I tried to annihilate a whole flock of penguins? How I experimented on some and instilled the fear of needles-"

"Shut up Cain!"

The other three penguins trembled at Skipper's voice. they never heard him that loud and so full of hate before. They unconsciously huddled together and took several steps back.

"Why Skipper? Afraid your team will know how I tortured you, experimented on you and your family. How you were so _frightened _ of the mere sight of needles when I wasn't even half way through with you?"

"you bastard! What do you want with us?"

"Information and while I'm at it, experiments. The LEOPARD SEALS up stairs want to know every Black Ops mission you know, every penguin base in the globe and the codes needed to access top secret files."

"What if I say my team has no knowledge of what you are saying right now?"

"I would believe you if you say your team has no knowledge whatsoever"

The three wanted to sigh with relief when the emperor spoke once again.

"However I know for a fact that being a high ranking officer for such a long time, you would know a lot of information."

He looked at Skipper in the eyes. "And I know you wouldn't want to relive the long torturous hour we spent playing together years ago would you?"

He smiled wickedly before leaving.

"I'll think about it if I were you."

With those words out of his beak, they heard the door close followed by a click indicating a lock.

Skipper sighed and sat down on the cold ground while leaning on a wall.

"Are you alright?" Kowalski asked placing his flipper on his commanding officer's shoulder.

"I guess so. We have to get out of here Kowalski. The things that deranged penguin did was so cruel Blowhole would make blowhole a saint."

"What did he do Skippah?"

"What I'm about to tell you is classified and is not to be relayed to other ears understood?"

"Yes sir!" the three penguins said in perfect unison.

"Years before I hatched, there was a penguin called Aeron Cain that was so intelligent, he could beat any professor in any debate in the university. Nobody really didn't knew when his madness surfaced but one day in the academy, Cain tried to experiment on his roommate. Due to how efficient he was and their utter fear of his genius turning against them, the head penguin sent him to central HQ. "

He paused to look at his team, unsure if he should go on. Their faces told him to go on so he did.

"For awhile, he was the prized scientist. He built weapons, armor, you name it, he built it. He was allowed to experiment on some prisoners-traitors and enemies alike- but only to some degree, to find weakness in them and how to access that weakness that fear which could decide who lives and dies. He was happy and content in his own twisted way.

If he was mad before, he completely snapped now. he secretly experimented on soldiers, agents, and some didn't even knew it. They say it went on for months until he wanted more."

He paused here, it was painful but he had to let them know their enemy.

"He attacked flocks and abducted some penguins. He tried to cover his tracks and killed all the other penguins who were left behind. He was found out so he went into hiding, taking some abducted penguins with him. He experimented on them for months till they died. He called it operation: Fear. He wanted to find out how much fear can a penguin take and if it was possible to erase that fear and put it back at will. That is only a theory though, who knows what goes on in his sick, twisted mi9nd. We don't really know exactly when he joined LEOPARD SEALS but for a fact, he became traitor the moment he experimented on his comrade."

"You're still not telling us everything are you?" it wasn't meant to accuse merely stating an honest fact.

"I can't"

Three penguins nodded.

"Classified." Said private, the others agreeing.

"No" Skipper said. "Personal."

They nodded in understanding.

* * *

"_**Go hide here sweety, I'll be back."**_

_**His mother's soothing voice calmed him and was able to cancel out the shooting and yelling outside. It was colder than usual and his gut was churning.**_

"_**Your daddy and I will be right back."**_

"_**Please don't go!"**_

"_**Get away from our son!"**_

"_**Run son! Run and hide!"**_

"_**Hello my little experiment!"**_

* * *

"Don't worry Skipper, We'll get out of here sooner or later."

"No matter what happens, we will never leave you Skippah!"

" Ne'er Leavin Kipah!"

"Thanks guys." '_I know you will never leave me, I'm just afraid that I may leave you'_

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys! That wasn't much of a cliffie huh? I would really want to hear back from you, I'm not much of a writer and English is not my mother tongue so please forgive some errors you may find. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I promise! Kudos to anyone that could get what Aeron Cain's name means!**_

_**Your Obedient Servant,**_

_**E.M**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Shall we begin? Who should I play with first?"

Cain smiled wickedly at the four penguins. They all shuddered at the coldness and utter sinister way he spoke. "Do you want to see what I could do? Maybe I should start with you Skipper? Remind you of what I could do and show your team how weak you actually are?!" he taunted him.

The penguin only growled at him.

Cain laughed at his reaction and how his entire team was shaking like chick because of fear. It made him feel powerful and he liked it.

"Computer: Shock collar"

All of a sudden electronic arms sprang out of nowhere and before they could react, the shock collars were placed on their necks.

"Before you try to Kowalski, though I know you'll still try, I would advise against taking it off. It is a shock collar after all. Every time you misbehave you'll feel a tiny shock. Here's an example."

He pulled out a remote which only had three buttons. Green, red and black. Cain pushed the red one.

Skipper felt a sudden shock on his neck that immediately increased. It was so _damn_ painful! Private was close to tears by the time the shocking stopped.

"You bastard!" Skipper cursed. Rico charged at the bars and screamed some gibberish at the scientist. Cain smirked and pressed it again. This time the shock was only three seconds but more painful.

"Now, now, better put on your best behavior. I forgot to mention that the shock will affect every one of you. Guilt and responsibility will hold you in place!"

"Why are you doing this?" Private cried out.

"First and foremost is science. The second is a steady paycheck and security. Intelligence needs to be protected from brutes don't you think so, Kowalski?"

"I'm not looking for a 'why?' _Cain," _he said the name like a curse. "I'm looking for a _'how?'"_

"_How_ did you manage to join LEOPARD SEALS and _how _are you going to conduct your experiments?"

He needs to find a weakness. As lieutenant it is his duty to act as leader in case the captain cannot. Though Skipper may be with them, he's not really sure if he's in the right mental state right now.

"So many questions, don't worry about the experiments, I'm about to show you."

"What?" Skipper backed away. Images from his past haunted him.

"Yes, this time, I would like to experiment on the real power of fear. To the point where you are so afraid, you will be willing to do anything to escape. To a point where fear will be eradicated. As the saying goes. Fight fire with fire."

He ended it with a sinister chuckle.

"This is madness!" Kowalski yelled. What did that psycho doctor ate to make him think that fear can be eradicated by fear itself? The logic is topsy turvy. It was crazy talk!

"I suppose it is. Being a fellow scientist though, I can't help but be disappointed that you still haven't switched sides yet."

"What? Kowalski would never join the likes of you!" Private said

But the wheels on Kowalski's brain only started to turn. He could finally get the recognition he deserves. A good scientist just can't help a good experiment after all.

"Private, Private, just you wait little one. I could already see it in his face. He wants to experiment, to invent! Imagine it Kowalski the-"

"SHUT UP! you are not about to turn my men against each other!"

Skipper cut off Cain so violently, Kowalski snapped out of his daydream. How could such thought ever begin in his mind? These were his brothers, he could never betray them.

Seeing that Kowalski was broken off from his spell, Cain's temper flared. He could have really used someone as smart as him by his side. Oh well.

"Since you're feeling father brave Skipper, maybe I should start with you. I'll just get the information I want later. After all, maybe your team will break before you."

Skipper growled. The chain on his foot disappeared as a mechanical hand reached up and grabbed him by his stomach and dragged him outside the cell. The bars opened up for a few second then closed again.

The team watched in silent horror as their leader was strapped to an examination table a few feet away from them. They still had a clear view of him though.

"Maybe watching your so-called fearless leader quiver in fear will break your spirits."

He grabbed a syringe that had a very big needle on it. "NEEDLE!" Skipper yelled as he tried to escape his restraints.

"Yes Skipper, yell all you want. This is a drug I've made that will make you meet a few old friends" He said darkly.

Skipper flinched as the needle pierced his skin. The effect was instant. He relaxed and the last thing he saw was Cain's dark sinister smirk.

* * *

_Skipper was back in their habitat in central park zoo. Kowalski locked himself in his lab while Private watched the Lunacorns on TV. Rico was in a corner brushing Miss Perky's hair._

_He sat down in front of the table with a hot cup of joe when he heard footsteps approaching him He turned and nearly spit out the coffee he swallowed at the sight he saw._

_Manfredi and Johnson._

"_Hey Skipper!" Johnson greeted._

"_We just wanted to know if you wanted a sandwich." Manfredi winked at him._

_His eyes widened. That was a code for Operation: _Smørrebrød _or better known as Operation: open faced sandwich. After, that mission, everything fell apart._

"_It waz all your fault you know." Hans said behind him. _

_**No!**_

"_Of course it iz. If it weren't for you those agents wouldn't be-"_

_**Shut up!**_

_He stood up, ready to call his team when he noticed they were nowhere in sight. He gulped._

"_Everything was your fault."_

_**No, it wasn't! **_

"_Why can't you do anything right?"_

_**I don't know!**_

_He wanted to protest, to scream but he couldn't. Manfredi and Johnson's face no longer resembled the care-free faces of his long gone comrades. They had blood all over them and their faces were twisted in a scowl._

"_After everything we did for you, you let us get killed!" Manfedi yelled._

_**I'm sorry**_

"_We shouldn't even have saved you that fateful night. Sometimes I wonder why we even saved you back then.'_

_**Maybe you shouldn't have.**_

"_You're nothing but a failure!"_

_That was the voice of his father. He looked and saw him but he want as he remembered him. He had Blood all over him as well and to Skipper's horror, needles protruded from his black and white body._

"_What are you staring at son? You don't look that good either."_

_He winced at the sarcasm and looked at himself. He screamed._

_He was covered in needles as well._

* * *

"AH!"

Skipper gasped for breath. He was still strapped to the table and Cain as writing something on his clipboard and paused to smirk at him.

"Ten minutes of screaming and mumbling nonsense. I think you scared your team more than I scared you."

That was a huge understatement. As he looked at his team he slightly doubted his words. They were absolutely terrified.

He was released from the leather straps and the mechanical arm put him back in his cell. As soon as his feet hit the ground and the machine disappeared leaving his foot chained, his knees wobbled and he collapsed. Luckily, Rico caught him.

The psychopath mirrored his teammates' terrified eyes but skipper could care less about it right now. He tried to fight the weakness he felt but he couldn't.

"I'll decide who to play with next later. Good bye for now."

He was about to leave when a smirk appeared in his beak.

"I forgot that you mentioned a few names there as well. I think you weren't even aware of them in your dream. And something about a sandwich and a lot about needles." He chuckled and left the four penguins alone.

That arrogant bastard. What the deuce was he talking about? What did _he_ say while he was out? Judging from their expressions, it couldn't have been anything good.

"Kowalski…What ha-happened?"

He cursed his dry throat.

"Skipper… what was Operation: Smørrebrød?"

His eyes widened. He couldn't have! Of all things he could have said.

"What really happened in Denmark Skippah?"

_Murder!_

* * *

**AN: Was that a cliffy or what?! I know I'm giving more question than answers but what's life without a little mystery, right? How did I do? I know Denmark is a topic often used in fancies regarding Skipper's past, but I just couldn't resist.**

**BTW about Aeron Cain's name, here's the meaning of it**

**AERON: Welsh unisex form of Celtic Agrona, the name a goddess of war and death who was portrayed as a masculine figure in Welsh mythology, meaning "carnage, slaughter."**

**Cain: the****firstborn****son of Adam and Eve,****killed****his****brother****in jealous anger and spent the****rest****of his****life****as a****wanderer****in****exile****.**

**I just felt that it worked so there it is!**** Thanks for all the reviews and to all that bothered to read my story. **

**Your obedient Friend,**

**E.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Cain walked aimlessly at a seemingly innocent library. It had several shelves filled with books of different topics and languages. It also had a wonderful fire-place which currently has a big roaring fire. It was welcoming and almost _cozy_ but he remembered that the real owner is anything but.

He smiled. Everyone may think he was evil and a monster but he really isn't.

It was all done for science. Science could save everyone so isn't a few petty lives expandable as long as you get the right results? Those results could very well save their species when worse comes to worse or better yet, it could allow their species to move higher on the food chain. It could even help them enslave humanity! Those worthless humans don't even deserve to breathe the air he breathes!

"Did you get it?" A low and calm voice said.

"Not yet. But he will crack soon enough."

"Don't under-estimate your opponents Aeron. Especially if it's Skipper."

The voice came from an armchair placed in front of the fire.

"The years made him soft. Apparently, Central HQ still believes I work for the LEOPARD SEALS."

He scoffed. The fools.

"What do you plan on doing on our _guests_?"

"I'll surprise you. I hope they haven't seen the hidden cameras yet."

"Make sure it's good. Perhaps we could persuade Central to negotiate."

"Maybe a front row seat will make Skipper more cooperative, hmm?" He silently asked for permission. This penguin is willing to do anything to achieve his goal. Cain respects that.

"Anything is fine…"

Cain headed for the door. Excitement flooding his veins. If he wasn't a fully grown scientist, he would probably jump up and down and run around.

"Just remember one thing."

Cain pauses. "Yes?" Flippers shaking in anticipation.

"I want Skipper to feel the pain."

Cain grinned. "Of course."

* * *

Denmark, the place where everything started to fall apart. The place that once upon a time held a fond memory in his heart now broke it with its treacherous betrayals. Wait was he talking about Denmark or Hans?

Never mind, he looked at his flippers. They shook ever so slightly so he curled them into fists. He couldn't show weakness in front of his team or to anyone.

_**It was your entire fault.**_

He gasped. He looked around but they were alone. Fish and chips! He was hearing voices. Damn that deranged scientist. When he gets out the first thing he will do is smack him in the face! Actually he would like to hit him in several places with his flippers. No weapons though, he wouldn't feel the crushing of bones with an axe or a disintegrator ray.

He felt slightly better until he heard another voice.

_**Why can't you tell them?**_

"Skipper, what happened in Denmark?" Kowalski asked slightly shaking his shoulder as he stared at the wall.

_**A mistake.**_

"Classified."

_Not now team._

"Skippah please! We can't help you if we don't know what's bothering you." His previous shock diminished and allowed Private to clearly look at his leader. He was frightened sure but he was also worried. What sort of things did he go through to act like this?

"You can't help me."

_**Nobody can and nobody will.**_

"Skipper why of all times did you choose now to be stubborn?!"

"Well Kowalski, considering that I may or may not reveal classified information about a mission that doesn't officially exist in a possibly bugged cell, I think this is a great time to be stubborn!"

His outburst shocked the team for the umpteenth time. Just how many secrets does one flat-headed penguin have?

"Black ops?"

'_What's the point?!'_

"Possibly."

Kowalski frowned. That was not an actual response. His commanding officer was hiding a lot and revealing little. Why in the name of Einstein's theory of general relativity does he have such a stubborn and paranoid commanding officer!?

Skipper felt a head ache coming.

"Forget it! Kowalski, we need options on finding a place out of here."

"Skippah, is that such a good decision? I mean, you said it yourself there may be bugs in the cell.

His headache came with a vengeance. He growled and grinded his teeth.

"I don't care! I **need** to get out of here!"

The voices were getting louder.

"Kip'r?" Rico put a hand on skipper's shoulder only to have it slapped away.

**You killed them all Skipper**

"Get away from me!"

"Skipper what- Sweet quantum mechanics! That drug could have some after-effects!"

Rico and private gasped then looked at Skipper who was leaning at a wall with a flipper on his head and his whole body shaking.

Rico rushed at his leader and gently sat him up. Kowalski and Private followed suit.

"Skipper, can you hear me?"

**It's all your fault. **

"I-I didn't do it... Manfredi…. Di'nt kill'em." He muttered.

"Skipper? Skipper it's me Kowalski!"

"Wha- Kowalski."

His voice returned to its firm and strict tone.

"I'm back my little experiments."

Cain returned and approached their cell.

"Did you enjoy your little _reunion_, Skipper?"

"Just you wait Cain, I will get out of here." His voice shook a little but at least the hallucinations were mostly gone.

"Well Skipper, I really need those codes right now. So are you willing to talk?"

He asked the question like he was asking about the weather yet his eyes said otherwise. It was fool of bloodlust.

"Never."

"Never?" Cain said with false innocence. "I'm guessing the voices are still bothering you?"

"Voices?" Private squeaked.

"Whu?" Rico looked at him skeptically.

"Keeping it all to yourself Skipper? Yes, those were some after-effects of the drugs, coupled with some hallucinations."

Hallucinations? That would explain the two silhouettes at the corner of the cell.

There was an awkward silence and no one dared to say a word. Except for the voices of course.

**What's your plan now, **_**Captain?**_

_Shut up._

**You pitiful sorry excuse of a recruit!**

_Go away._

Skipper's eye twitched. He tried not to scream the words but he ended up mumbling them under his breath. Kowalski noticed this as well as Cain.

"Don't worry, Skipper. It will go away in a few more minutes."

"Shut up!"

He didn't know if he were saying them to the voices or to Cain but it helped his head.

Cain laughed. "Well I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm guessing someone wants to talk to you. I'll suggest not tiring yourselves up too much, you'll need all your strength for the screaming you'll do later on." He said impassively.

As he left there was only silence until Kowalski broke it.

"Voices? Hallucinations? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"There was nothing you could have done."

**No one can save you.**

"Skippah, you could have told us. You could have trusted us." Private said, hurt by his leaders lack of trust in them.

**Trust me Skipper.**

Somehow, he didn't feel like they were talking about the voices anymore.

"Come on Skipper, tell us what happened in Denmark."

He sighed. His head started to felt better and he could no longer here the voices.

"I can't tell you everything here, even outside of this facility. But I will tell you some parts of the story, maybe we could continue back at HQ"

He said hopefully to lighten up the mood. He sat down and leaned against the wall and his team sat in a circle around him.

"Alright then, we just received a liaison officer from a Danish agency…"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait and the shortness. I've been figuring things out plus, it's too hot in here to write sometimes! If some of you are confused, don't worry. So am I. Sorry if there are some OOCness well, a LOT of OOCness. **

**I should really stop teasing you with those ending, shouldn't I? Hehehe! You can't expect me to explain everything in one chapter, can you?! Of course not! **

**Anyway, I would like to point out that Skipper's fear of needles won't be from Denmark. BTW to **Rainshadow999 **I know Skipper's fear is a legit one and there isn't a need to for a disturbing reason but we all know that there are dark sides in everything. Even cartoons. Anyway, this is my opinion so thanks for sharing yours!**

**Oh yeah, before i forget who do _you_ think should be Cain's next victim? You could PM me or put it in your review!**

**Please review everyone! It cheers me up and motivates me!**

**Your obedient friend,**

**E.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

Denmark. The name that used to hold fond memories in his heart now leave a bitter taste in his beak because of a betrayal that changed everything. Wait, was he talking about Denmark or Hans?

Never mind.

"Alright then, we just received a liaison officer from a Danish agency…"

The four penguins stared at their leader. He stared back. He was revealing one of his greatest secrets to his team, his brothers, in a possibly bugged room. Should he really do this? Were they even going to survive?

He sighed. He only had a few minutes until Cain reappears.

His mind started to recollect the not so forgotten memories of long ago.

"As you know, that officer happens to be a puffin. A very specific puffin." He gave them a look and they nodded. There are things better left unsaid especially if it concerns a shady past of a certain flat-headed penguin.

"_Skipper, this mission shall be done with the utmost secrecy. If you get caught, Central can't help you since this mission does not exist." _

"I was confused when my superior gave me an order. I mean, a mission that doesn't officially exist? He's got to be joking right?" Skipper gave a dry chuckle.

"Well anyway, I had my original team, Manfredi and Johnson." It didn't matter if they found out their names. They _are _dead and all.

"After discussing it with them, we accepted it."

"_You will go to the Danish embassy undetected and steal the information they have on us and LEOPARD SEALS. If you find any more intel about our other… associates, get it and leave no evidence linking it to us."_

"We were told to get intel from the Danish embassy regarding some other agencies."

"How is gathering information regarded as black ops?" Private asked him.

"I didn't say it was a black ops. I said possibly."

"_I'm sorry sir, but may I ask why my team?"_

"_Well Skipper, that's need to know."_

"We infiltrated the Danish embassy easily. Looking back, I should have noticed that it really was too easy."

Kowalski was puzzled. His commanding officer was often called the second most paranoid officer in Central. The first was of course, Buck Rockgut. He shuddered as he remembered the penguin's odd obsession to catch the Red Squirrel.

"The security was very low, some of the traps didn't even work."

"_This is way too easy Skipper. Maybe it's a trap?"_

"_Don't worry, as long as we have Hans, nothing could go wrong."_

"That puffin," He paused. The memories assaulted him with ferocity. That grin, the fire and the betrayal.

"That puffin was assigned to help us navigate our way through the embassy. He gave us some advantage over the Danish embassy." He smiled wistfully.

"But he betrayed you, right?" Kowalski asked.

"Correct. But there's more, a lot more."

"More?" Private gasped.

"You didn't think I was banned from Denmark by just doing that, did you?" He actually looked offended. Kowalski smiled. That's more like Skipper.

"Yes sir! I-I mean no but well yes an-" Private blabbed on but stopped as Rico hit him behind the head.

"Thank you Rico." Skipper snickered. "the story get's darker from here." _'It was already dark to begin with._

' _**Stop sugar-coating everything Skipper'**_

"And I'm afraid I can't tell you about that right now."

The team looked as if they wanted to protest but held their beaks. They would find out, one way or another.

They were stuck in silence for about ten minutes until the doors opened once again.

"I see your done talking Skipper, it was rather boring though."

"_So he was listening."_

"I see you've been listening Cain. You hurt my feelings though, me? Boring? Hah!"

'The sarcastic Skipper is back! Everything will be okay soon.' Private thought hopefully.

"Now, now, I see your little spark is back. Will you tell me all you know now?" he said as he peered through the bars, staring straight to Skippers ice blue eyes.

Skipper smirked.

"All out of tricks? I will never betray central."

As Cain pulled back, he had a sour look in his face. "I'm getting rather impatient Skipper, so is my associate."

Kowalski stared at Cain and smirked.

Cain noticed him and looked back at him while mirroring his smirk. "Maybe you lieutenant will help me convince you."

Skipper's smirk vanished and turned into a scowl. "You wouldn't dare."

"On the contrary, I've been itching to use my new invention."

"They don't know anything Cain. Leave them alone."

"Come now Skipper, If they were useless to me I'd have taken you alone." Cain smiled at them.

"Plus, if you're really good, I'll introduce you to my associate. You actually might know him from…Denmark."

'_What? How could that possibly be? All those agents died when-"_

"You seem surprised. Well, I'd like to see your face when you meet him."

"What ahh hou talkin bout?"

"Oh right, I assumed he told you all about his misadventures from that place. Do you want me to tell them Skipper?"

Skipper was shaking with anger. "How do you even know what happened? It all happened in the utmost secrecy and only a few selected-"

'_The only ones who knew were our superiors and the members involved. There were absolutely- Wait! Could there have-' _Skipper gasped.

"Secrets can be so hard to keep these days eh? It's easier to share them."

Skipper stared at the deranged scientist.

"Are you going to spill your secrets or do I have to have a little chat with your lieutenant?"

Skipper flinched. He looked at Kowalski. He can't say what he's feeling nor thinking. Could he hand Kowalski over to that deranged evil scientist? Could he actually betray the central HQ and quite possibly get those undercover operatives killed?

"You can't convince Skipper to betray Central! I rather want to have a little chat with you as well!"

Kowalski shouted with full confidence. The rest were shocked. He gave them a look and smiled.

"I'll be fine, science will help us find a way out of this hole."

Kowalski had a plan, Skipper smiled and nodded. His gut twisted ever so slightly but he trusted him.

"Oh Kowalski, science will be the one to break you."

Cain smiled evilly.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! The Earth opened up while I was typing it half-way through and swallowed me. I then had to find my way back up while fighting dinosaurs and other unknown creatures!**

**Again I apologize because I won't be able to update regularly like before. Hopefully, I could type up the next chapter without anything weird like being teleported to another world where I have to climb up a thousand steps to meet a panda that knows kung-fu!**

**By the way, Denmark is far from being explained. As Hans says **_**"It is such a long story with so many twists and chases and EXPLOSIONS!"**_

**Haha! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Your obedient friend,**

**E.M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Kowalski hid a smile as he was being dragged away by the mechanical arms. Cain may be smart but he is _way _smarter. There are things that the brain will miss and give away if you know what to poke.

He then frowned. Cain had made Skipper tremble in fear. He had seen his leader look dazed and detached, had seen the raw emotions passing on his face as he recalled Denmark and it made him afraid. Skipper wasn't supposed to act like that, he was the strong one! It may not seem so alarming to anyone that hasn't met Skipper yet but they don't know how good his commanding officer is at masking his emotions.

When they had to take their shot at the zoo, he had been very surprised that Skipper did have a fear. They were all in a cloud of ignorance where they saw their leader as an immortal being, invincible and fearless. Looking back, he liked it better when they tried to drag Skipper kicking and screaming. At least he was himself, not that scared and anxious penguin in the cell.

He looked at his team mates in the cell. They could clearly see what would happen to them. He hoped they won't feel the same way they say Skipper react.

He was fastened to a chair and had his flippers sit on the arm and then strapped by leather belts as well as his feet. They also attached a belt around his middle.

It looked like an electric chair. He shuddered.

It leaned back a few inches almost like a recliner he gasped. There was one more thing it felt like.

The chair in a dentist's clinic.

'_Damn you!'_

"I see you're already afraid." Cain said while grinning.

He stayed silent, trying to calm himself. He failed miserably.

"I've been itching to use this one in a while. It's not that harmful so we could still use your brain if you ever change your mind."

He glared at the deranged penguin.

Cain held in his flippers was like the one he used to let them switch bodies with Julien. He forgot what the humans called them. A Calendar? What a weird name.

This one looks more… high-tech though. It fit perfectly on his head and had goggles-like lenses that were tinted green which covered his eyes.

'_Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff?!'_

"Unlike some of your team" He looked at Skipper mischievously "You're not that traumatized. This actually challenged me to be creative with this gadget"

Cain looked at Kowalski straight thought the green tinted lens and smiled evilly.

"I can't wait."

* * *

"_Finished already?"_

_Cain shook his head. "No, I gave them a few minutes to clear some things up."_

"_Everything is going according to plan."_

_Cain looked at silhouetted partner. If it were up to him, Skipper won't be able to tell them what happened in Denmark. He'll just experiment on his team until his mind cracks. He sighed. This plan may take a little longer but it will make it more painful and worth it._

"_It looks as though the smart one, Kowalski is it? I think he is already formulating a plan."_

_Cain looked up at the silhouette. "Yes, I noticed it as well." He turned briefly to the small screen on the side which showed Skipper and his team._

"_I want him to be useless to his team. We can't let them get out, and we can't let them gather information either."_

"_Do you really believe four penguins are capable of escaping this facility undetected? Much less gather information about us?"_

"_What I learned with Skipper, Cain, is to never underestimate one's opponent. He survived missions that would have been suicide to others and I saw him escape the mos-"_

"_It would seem that you idolize him" Cain sneered._

_The silhouette remained quiet for a few moments. _

"_I want you to tear his team apart. You know what needs to be done afterwards,"_

_Cain smiled and shook his head. Leave it to him to ignore the question._

"_Well, hope you enjoy the show."_

_He walked away and only silence bid him goodbye._

* * *

Skipper looked at Private and Rico. He can't leave everything to him. He was their commanding officer. Fish sticks! He was probably the one who got them here the first place!

This is really bad. _'I need to find a way to get out. Or at least a way to contact central.'_

"Skippah, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." He soothed Private and Rico.

The destruction expert may not show it but he knows he is afraid.

He looked up as Cain chuckled evilly. "This is rather comical if you think about it. I hope you enjoy it Kowalski." He then pushed a button.

Kowalski gasped.

"You madman! What the deuce are you doing with Kowalski!?"

The three penguins tensed as shock travelled from the collar to their necks.

"Now, now, you've had your fun Skipper now behave."

Kowalski's beak hangs agape as he saw in the tinted lens something he hadn't anticipated. Cain couldn't possibly invent something so vividly real, even the voice was like real in his ear holes. He was vaguely reminded of the unfairness that bad guys always have the good stuff!

"So Kowalski, do you like it?"

Rico stared at him. He wanted to throw a fit of rage now, he was sure his leader would want it too but they may get shocked again.

They stared in suspense as Kowalski uttered a name almost like a prayer.

"Doris"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait!I didn't have enough time to type it all up. I'm already starting the next chapter so don't worry! I know you were all waiting for Kowalski's turn and I gave you another cliff hanger so please don't kill me yet. If you're worrying about Kowalski's… torture? Don't worry, I'll try to make it as horrible as Skipper's. If you have any suggestions, you could just put it in your review or just PM me. BTW I'm really sorry if they're a little bit OOC, it's been awhile since I've watched the penguins. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Kowalski was walking in complete darkness. What was going on here? What was he doing here? He would like to call out names but nothing came into mind, like they were at the tip of his tongue but he just can't remember._

"_Kowalski"_

_A feminine voice called to him. It was faint and he could barely make out where it came from. It was so familiar. _

"_Kowalski."_

_The voice seemed louder yet there was something wrong. It sounded weak and strained. He ran faster towards the sound. Fear gripped his heart the moment he saw what or rather who has emitted that sound._

"_Doris?"_

_The female dolphin was lying on the ground, bleeding who knows where. Kowalski ran towards her._

"_Doris, what happened?"_

"_Kowalski- You-you have to run. It's n-not safe."_

"_Don't worry Doris, I'll- I'll help you."_

_How was he going to help her though? His friends! What were their names again? _

"_I'll get help, Skipper, Private and Rico will help."_

"_No, Kowalski they-"_

_Doris wasn't able to finish her sentence as the darkness consumed both of them._

_When Kowalski opened his eyes, he was back at the zoo. In their HQ to be precise. It was dark so he decided to open the lights. As the lights opened, Doris was nowhere to be seen. Actually, no one was even there. He went to his lab and gasped. All of his inventions were destroyed. He was furious! Who would do such a thing? His rage could equal or probably surpass Skipper's worst outburst._

_He heard a voice outside the HQ, it was Doris._

_He went outside and looked around the island. There was nothing there. Suddenly, a dolphin broke through the water and jumped over his head and dived to the other part of the pool. There was no mistaking it, it was Doris! How did that happen?_

"_Kowalski!"_

"_Doris!"_

_He was absolutely certain that she was uninjured. _

"_Doris, it's not safe here! Someone destroyed all my inv-"_

"_Kowalski, wait! We need to talk."_

_He fell silent and leaned in. there was a small part of him screaming her name in a high-pitched voice in his head. He kept it in since he knew that it would most certainly ruin the moment._

"_You have to let it go."_

"_What?"_

"_It was your team the destroyed your lab! They thought that __**us**__ being together would make you a weakness! They abandoned you!"_

_Kowalski was shocked. Newton's apple, the weight of what Doris told him hit him full blast. It didn't make sense._

"_No Doris you must be mistaken."_

"_Kowalski I am telling the truth!"_

"_NO!" there was no logical possibility that his team would ever abandon him. _

"_I thought you loved me Kowalski! I am all you need!"_

"_Doris-"_

"_No Kowalski, it's over!"_

_Blackness once again surrounded him. He lost everything. He finally had Doris but he couldn't even enjoy a single moment with her, he didn't even recall when they became together or any of their dates! Worst of all, he was abandoned by his team! He could probably forgive what happened to his babies (in time) but they could have at least talked to him, treated him like a friend. Friends, that's all he wanted._

**You know you deserve better.**

_Fans asking him questions about his new invention._

**I know you want to become a great leader.**

_Recruits and superiors admiring him, acknowledging his accomplishments._

**You know you could have Doris.**

_Someone he loves and would love him back._

**Stop trusting your friends. They will only betray you.**

* * *

Three penguins watched helplessly as Kowalski deny things, made calculations that didn't make sense, and cry for something they couldn't see. The worst part was the silence that followed. Cain's smirk never left his face. Private actually thought it got bigger when the helmet was removed and Kowalski's now emotionless eyes stared at them. Cain walked towards Kowalski. "How was it?" asking as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

He mumbled something that made Cain's eyes twinkle the same way Kowalski's would when an experiment has gone smoothly.

"Whe oo goin?" Rico asked as he noticed the mechanical arms dragging Kowalski to a different direction.

"I'm separating you. Wouldn't want all of my work to go to waste now, would I?"

Private would have asked but Skipper's eyes told him off.

The mechanical arms dragged Kowalski to a cell a few feet away from theirs. It was actually right next to them but the wall prevented them from seeing Kowalski.

"Cain what have you done to my lieutenant?!" Skipper yelled.

"Skipper I have just cleared up a few things in his head. I actually think I triggered a memory of some sorts. Something only few people know about." He said as he gave a pointed look at Skipper who was almost turning red with anger.

"Farewell for now."

He said as the door slammed shut behind them.

"_I have to admit your plan was perfect." Cain said while closing the door._

"_Was there any doubt?"_

"_Of course not. Breaking his team would be easy. Not to mention, interesting."_

"_I see you're enjoying your experiments."_

"_It is extremely fulfilling. However, I am just itching to use my most recent invention."_

"_it is imperative that we remove Skipper's aces before he has the chance to use them. Don't damage him that bad we will also need him."_

"_I know."_

* * *

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for the long wait but school started last week for me. It's just the second week but we're already loaded with activities. I also had a bad case of writer's block and had no idea on how to do Kowalski's torture. It's a bit confusing and probably a little bit disappointing so I apologize in advance.**

**BTW Happy Independence Day Philippines! Mabuhay ang mga Pinoy!**

**Your obedient friend,**

**E.M.**


End file.
